The Curse of Lighthouse Keepers
by Nabla Operator
Summary: After World War II the lighthouses started to abandon. One of the first of them to be abandoned was Brittanys notorious "Tevennec" lighthouse all the keepers of which had gone is is the story about one of them. (It's in progress and its my first work)
1. Prologue

**The Curse of Lighthouse Keepers**

**Authors Note: this is my first story ever, so please be patient**

**Prologue **

_From what I know stories never appear from nowhere. They've either where or will take place sooner or later. That's why I'm rather inclined to thinking that somewhere, hidden in the sands of time that lay under the ocean of memories you can find the memorandum of the story that I'd like to tell you. Look! There it is. Its cover is worn and covered in seaweed so that its authors name cannot be read. The shabby yellow pages of it crumble from the slightest movement of the sand and you can see that most of them are thorn. But the words that remain shall be the basis of my story and the building material of it will be your imagination._

It was 19**. The world was trying to heal its wounds from the past decade of war and so did its inhabitants. Free from the cage of fear they finally started to fill the emptiness in their hearts and the sparkle of hope that was lost for nearly a decade returned to its owners. And it was then that our story took place.

Far away, in peninsula of Brittany lays the lighthouse called Tevennec: the only witness of our story and thus the only suspect in all the tragedies that happened among its walls. How many men went insane among them? How many died? And how many more deaths will they see before time will sentence them to decay.

Unfortunately our hero never believed in stories about it. Willing to find solitude and get a place to live he agreed to become the lighthouse keeper of Tevennec.

The day when he arrived to the lighthouse was cold yet sunny which made him feel more confident of his thoughts that all the stories about it were made up.

He was wrong.


	2. September 19

19-th September 194*

Arrived to the Lighthouse without any problem. The tower itself is built on a rock island and to only way to reach it was to sail to it on a boat. A nice little fellow named Jacques helped me to get there on his sailboat. He also agreed to bring me food supplies every week for a fair wage. While we were on our way to the lighthouse he told me many stories about the lighthouse and its previous keepers. He told me that all of them were complaining about strange noises from beneath the tower and eventually all as one went insane. Concerned whether I'll be in the list of those sad stories and asked me to find a different job. I told him that I doubt that anything could break my psychic more than the past years of war on which he had to agree.

After of a half an hour rowing we got near enough to it for I could see most of the lighthouse. It was somewhat disappointing. After listening to stories that Jacques told me I was expecting it to be made of black stone and have chains dangle from its top rather than a white colored building which looked more like a church with a tower. Though it was bigger than I thought it would be.

When arrived to the island he warned me for the last time and sailed away leaving me on it alone. A stairway led from the berth to the lighthouse itself. It was one hard rise. The stairs were worn and the strong wind blew on me from south so that several times I almost fell from them. Finally I've reached to lighthouses door and quickly opened it with the key which was given me from administration of Brest. The door groaned a bit when I opened it (must remember to oil it) and entered the ground floor of the tower. Inside it was moistly as I expected but nonetheless quite a good place to live. I noticed some rats while I was unpacking, nothing unusual but still must do something about it later. Knowing that my job is starting at night I went to sleep.

I woke up from a strange noise which disappeared when I fully woke up. Must've been the wind.

The first night went rather easily and without any other adventures so I went to sleep in the dawn.


	3. September 26

26-th September

I got sleep problem for a week. Every time I try to sleep I hear strange sounds as if thousand men shout at the same time. Those noises are affecting not only the duration of my sleep but also its containment. Last night I dreamed I've shut off the light of the lighthouse and the ship that passed by crashed in the rocks. I was looking at it from the light room, looking how its mighty beautiful spine cracked under the powerful jaws of the rocks that appeared from the darkest bottoms of the sea to destroy its victim. The rain poured so heavily as if the sky was mourning for the children of its beloved that were drowned in the sea because of me. And I laughed at that scene. I laughed at the man-made monster that was now destroyed. I laughed at the sea making it more and more furious, yet unable to destroy me. I laughed at the sky that was over me yet so beneath that I could pass it in one step. But the sky can't stand when mortal laugh at it so it threw a lightning bolt on me. It struck near my feet making me fall from the tower. I woke up in the middle way to the earth.

Maybe I should ask Jacques to bring me a hypnotic next time he comes.


End file.
